Hank
'Hank Hank '''is a male white and blue spotted dog who is a new character introduced only in the Talking Tom and Friends. Appearance Hank is a white, blue spotted dog, possibly a Beagle, with brown eyes, and, like the majority of the characters, he doesn't wear clothes throughout most of the show. Personality Hank is portrayed as a dim-witted individual who occasionally doesn't get any jokes said by the other characters, or has a delayed reaction to them. His dim-witted nature often makes a situation a little more humorous than it originally was and makes comments that are witty in nature. However, he is shown to have great potential, that he doesn't realise, such as when he became a millionaire in Hank the Millionaire! Hank also shows attributes of childish nature when he plays all sorts of role games with Ginger, who he sometimes finds annoying and tries to help. Voice Actors * Tom Kenny (English) Main Roles Season 1 * Assertive App - Hank helps Tom and Ben film a commercial for the ''Sing Like a Pro ''app.'' * Ben's High Score - Hank challenges Ben to a Flappy Talking Tom when Hank beats Ben's high score. * Hank the Millionaire - Hank needs money to buy burgers and raises a million dollars but spends it on burgers. * Think Hank - Hank believes that he is Ginger's imaginary friend but it goes too far. * The Germinator - Hank gets quarantined by Ben when he is infected by Jeremy. * Hank the Director - Hank makes a fan fiction episode of Bongo and McGillicuddy, ''makes Tom and Ginger audition for the main role, and makes Ginger his assistant but Hank becomes more controlling. * Ping Pong Wizard - Hank, Tom, and Angela solicit the help of the Landlord when Ben gets obsessed with ping-pong. * Doc Hank - Hank inadvertently enrolls in Dr. Internet Doctor's Online Medical School. He diagnoses the gang but when Ben gets a series of symptoms, Hank gives him surgery. * Angela's Heckler - He and Tom clear their names when they get accused of heckling Angela. * Blanket Fort - He and Ginger role-play as kings and end up battling the rest of the gang. * The Contest - Hank loses the bet first when he watches TV. * Tom's Love Song - Hank teaches Tom about magic. * Ghost Pirate Hunting - He and Ginger decide to be ghost hunters after Tom tells them about an angry pirate ghost that would awaken if they touch the computer. * Tennis Kid - He is only a running gag as he can't finish his turn on his home improvement board game. * Angela's Secret - He is only a running gag as he keeps adding narration to the episode. * Jetpack Ninja - Hank teaches Ginger the way of the ninja but it goes out of control. * Friends Forever - He gets stuck in the bathroom when playing hide-and-seek. * Heatwave - Hank talks to a watermelon and gets the code to the thermostat. * Hank's New Job - He tries to help Ginger to build a rocket, but gets a job as a dishwasher in the Diner. * Museum Madness - The gang minus Ginger goes to the Fun Museum and finds it boring except Ben. * A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One - Hank, Tom, and Ginger get lost in the desert and use a tourist trap wagon to get back to town. * A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two - He goes with Tom to the CEO tower and are invited to the Tech Stars Conference. * A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Three - He and Tom celebrate but notices Ben and Angela missing. He gets sent by Tom but forgets his memories and ends up watching TV in Angela's apartment. In the end of the episode, Hank accidentally activates the Mind-Eraser. Season 2 * Extreme First Date - He and Ben use ideas from ''Extreme Romantic Ask-Outs ''to make Tom look presentable. * Just Friends - He enters a ''Bongo and McGillicuddy-themed mallet game competition. * Couples Clash (Part 1) - He films the antics of the gang and posts it online. He also has a trending board, which led the gang to trend at the top. * Couples Clash (Part 2) - He is devastated when the TV broke down. * The Backup Genius - He gets flattered by Darren and gets tickets to a local event. * Taco Spaghetti Burger - Hank makes the T.S.B. so they reopen the garage as a restaurant and makes new crazy food combinations. * Double Date Disaster - He prepares the popcorn for the eating contest, but freaks out. In the end, he buries the popcorn wrappers as he ate them all. * Email Fail - He and Angela distract the CEO from opening his email. * Back to School - He and Ben rescue the rest of the gang from Ms. Vanthrax. * The Love Ride - He unknowingly uses the remote Ben made to operate Ginger's RC car. * Bye, Bye, Bongo! - Hank goes inside the TV to convince Bongo and McGillicuddy not to retire so that their show will never end. * Fishy Business - Goldie, the CEO's goldfish, falls into Hank's slush drink. He takes care of it until they realize it is the CEO's fish. * Angela The Psychic - Hank discovers that Ginger has been stealing the coins made from the town's wishing fountain, and warns about the bad luck that soon plagues Ginger. Season 3 * Superhero Picnic - He and Ginger role-play as superheroes and fight Ben, assuming he is a supervillain. * Talent Show - He gives Ben the nickname "Mr. Boogers". * The Galactic Friends - He is revealed to be the alien Ben was communicating with. * Hero Hank - Hank gets a security job at a comic book store for their nerd game night, but it turns out to be more about cleaning. When he pursues a suspicious person, he uncovers a large conspiracy. * Fancy Party - He and Ginger have their own fancy party. * The Substitute Teacher - He and Tom try to repair the fridge without Ben. * Tom the Brave - He hypnotizes Tom in order to face his fear of going to the dentist. * Kids Again - He confuses bagel spread with anti-aging cream, which turns them into pre-schoolers. * The Big Nano Lie - He and Tom invite Ben to go to the carnival. It was revealed that he also broke the laser when he used it as an onion ring holder. * Corn Heads - He plants his own corn when they run out of popcorn. However he uses Ben's growth formula which mutates the plant, and gets brainwashed to be "of the corn". * Hank vs. Vampires - Hank is given 500 channels, some of which including Vampire TV, or VTV for short. He marathons said channel and studies vampires. However, he hallucinates and thinks his friends are the vampires. * Glitch Apocalypse - He and Ginger escape when Angela distracts the Zappers, but gets cubed when the door was forcibly opened. Season 4 * Where’s Angela? - He, along with Tom and Ginger enter the portal to save Angela. * The Digital Queen - Hank, Tom, and Ginger try to convince Angela to come back home. * Worst Mayor Ever - He is given detective rights and tries to solve the case about the missing key. * Tom the Bodyguard - He helps Tom find out who Pie Bad Guy is. Minisodes * Stop Copying Me - Hank gets copied by Tom and he tries to do the same but fails. He does a crazy sequence of action which Tom tells to repeat. * Super Vacuum - Hank makes Ginger vacuum the floor so he can eat Ginger's sandwich, but when the kitten realizes what's going on, he vacuums the sandwich and Hank inside and then leaves, but not before putting the sandwich in the bin after being covered in grime from the vacuum, much to Hank's dismay. * Good Morning Tom - Hank wakes Tom up from a dream. * Hank's Bike - Hank introduces his bike with Tom. Trivia * He is not a character of The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends.